Talk:Danburnia
This is the discussion page for Danburnia. Please address any comments. Alliance *Hi I am prince Joe of Cakeland I am wondering what sort of alliance you propose? *Hello Prince Joe , the alliance I am proposing is a simple one. This alliance will mean that our two nations will be friendly toward oneanother and , if you accept , your nation will be added to the list of Danburian allies and it will healine one of the future Danburnian Articles. Please get back to me soon --Danny b 18:19, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Danburnia and Camuria To President Blackburn or other officials of the Danburnian government, Recently, it was proposed that Danburnia and Erusia enter into diplomatic negotiations following the conclusion of our Executive Election. I am addressing you to note that, while this offer stands, it is only applicable if Danburnia terminates any official agreement with the Kingdom of Camuria. Erusia takes strong objection to the discriminatory laws of the Camurian state. All though we note that the leader of the so-called "Socialist Party" has recently promised attempted reform, we are also aware that this "Socialist" leader intends to continue to persue a discriminatory policy against the followers of the religion of Islam. Erusia cannot endorse such discrimination in any way, especially not when it is advocated by those who claim to adhere to our ideals when thus far they have demonstrated that they are nothing more than "comic opera Socialists". If Danburnia and Erusia are to open any kind of formal negotiations, Danburnia must terminate any diplomatic agreements with the Camurian state. I do not say this as a threat - I say it to express a true condition of diplomacy with Erusia. Signed, Robert Lethler - Supreme People's Commissioner I hoped not to have to ever lose allies , but if what you say about the racist beliefs then I will have to end my alliance with the Kingdom of Camuria . If you look into these discrimanative and racist wants and it appears to be true , please let me know immeaditatly. If these acusations are true my alliance with Camuria will end in a second. Please get back to me soon. --Danny b 19:48, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Evidence of these laws can be found on Camuria's page, and evidence of the half-hearted reform on the talk page. You will note that the original contents of the talk page where deleted - no fewer than seven messages of protest and condemnation were left on the talk page before it was purged. Evidence of these messages may be found by comparing the newest edit with the old edit when viewing the history of Camuria's talk page. The Federal Republic of St.Charlie has all ready seen fit to terminate their standing agreement with Camuria. These are not allegations that have been concocted purely for the sake of damaging the Camurian government - they are real, valid and the Camurian government has made no move to deny such allegations. Even the reform has no garauntee of success, nor any garauntee that it will be implemented justly if it is passed. Signed, Robert Lethler - Supreme People's Commissioner Its very true. The only good thats come out of this is a possible bill being put into the next parliament that will give people of every religion except islamic people the right to citizenship. Hes also trying to cover up this issue look at his page yesterday... http://micronations.wikia.com/index.php?title=Talk:Kingdom_of_Camuria&oldid=13176 Now look at his page now... http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Kingdom_of_Camuria Ramtak619 20:05, 16 December 2008 (UTC) My thanks to Petorio for supporting our perspective here. I am afraid that I will not be able to continue to address this matter untill December 18th 2008 now. Per Erusian law, all of my nation's executive election ballots have been confirmed prior to the closing of voting, bringing the election to an abrupt end. I must now announce the results of the election and officially stand down for the Ad Interim period. I have authorised our editor, who posts these messages on my behalf, to make notes of any developments and to continue to correspond with all relevant parties in this affair. Signed, Robert Lethler - Supreme People's Commissioner No problem Erusia. This issue will be posted in Wednesdays issue of "The Charwood Tribune" our national newspaper expressing our views on this. Ramtak619 20:22, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Erusian-Danburnian Negotiations To President Blackburn and the Danburnian government, With the conclusion of Erusia's election period and the restoration of my government as per Erusian law, I am now in a position to begin negotiations between our two governments with regards to a diplomatic agreement. I would like to say that I am most pleased to see that Danburnia took action to challenge the intolerant policies of the Camurian government - the Communist Party's leading Central Committee would like to pass on it's commendations to you for challenging such decadence. Now that I am once more in a position to conduct foreign relations, I invite you to contact me at lethler@yahoo.co.uk to discuss bilateral ties and the formation of a formal treaty. Danburnia - Federal Republic of St.Charlie Goodevening President Blackburn. I read on the Danburnian Article that the database prevented you from writing to us as it was blocked. Still, I would like aswell to form an alliance and mutual recognition with your micronation, as both President Whisky I and I believe that Danburnia has a lot of potential. Please contact me on our e-mail address: federal-republic-stcharlie@hotmail.it If the database is blocked, just leave a message in the Federal Republic's discussion page Yours truly, Alexander Reinhardt Vice-Secretary of the NPSC In response to your last message... ... Yes, we are allies from now on. The Federal Republic of St.Charlie is happy to become one of the allies of Danburnia. Cajak 22:04, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas!! The citizens of Scientopia wish a fulfilling and happy Christmas, to you and all your citizens. Here is to another year of micronational success and peace between our great nations. Sincerly, Tsar Royalé Tierney and all of Scientopia GUM Ultimatum GUM offers you an ultimatum, either stop Kirbland, validate your decision to ally with them, or leave the GUM. We entered discussions with Danburnia earlier today, in which they agreed to end their alliance with Kirbland. Understood Scientopia 21:21, 10 January 2009 (UTC) A new nation I am only suggesting, but why dosn't Stigistan, Danburnia, Tozland and the rest of the serious micronations out of your 'group' join together to form one Federation and a larger micronation. It would prove easier to govern, less stressful to keep alliances and would bring your nations more power in the micronational community. AAAs your competiotion between eachother for citizens has caused this new Lalaland and Kirbland I would only predict the siuation for the micronational community as more and more less serious people join to make mock-micronations. I am only giving advise for a better future for us all. --King Ian II 23:07, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ---- I did think of this and it would assist us in terms of micronational size and power however I can not see it happening because for a start we will disagree on the name of our micronation. I would obviously want to keep in Tozland, Joe, Stigistan and Daniel woundn't want to dispose of his precious Danburnia. And then there would be an arguement over currency... although it is a brilliant idea I can never see it happening I am afraid. --(King Jasper 07:42, 16 January 2009 (UTC)) ---- We could come up with a name 'United Hull Micronations' or something, with our three nations as states that have their separate currencies. Problem solved! --Joe Foxon Yeah, but it would be awkward because we wouldn't actually be one large micronation. For example, for the Top Trumps we would still have our own seperate card so we wouldn't actually be the same nations with a population of 60 or whatever but I would like it to happen if it was possible. :) --( 12:33, 16 January 2009 (UTC)) ---- Oh that was Harry Meek on school computer above :) ---- From a seperate nations opinion. Even though i think this may, if all things work our, improve relationships between these leaders i do oppose this idea because i think each nation should remain sovereign and allow themselves to advance on their own. Ramtak619 11:04, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ---- I speak on behalf of Danburnia, we do not wish to be part of this. Danny b 11:35, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ---- I knew that Danny wouldn't want to do this therefore it would be between Tozland and Stigistan. I am still prepared for this to happen, however I don't like the idea of making it like the UK because that would just be like UNITED and we wouldn't be the same nation really. --(King Jasper 12:40, 17 January 2009 (UTC)) ---- Hontui Premier League Fixtures We are now past the mid-point of January and there are only two weekends left in the month. We need to plan the next date for our HPL fixtures. I am wondering what days you are available, along with Joe. I imagine that I will be free both weekends and haven't made any certain plans yet so it is up to you and Joe at the moment but I would say that the upcoming weekend is probably best. --Tozland -- (King Jasper 16:11, 17 January 2009 (UTC)) ---- It probably won't be this week unless the weather is half-decent on Sunday. [[Stigistan|''Stigistan]] 16:44, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ---- why? (King Jasper 16:47, 22 January 2009 (UTC)) confused '''This is on your page' Citizens Day | 14th November | To celebrate the first citizen of Danburnia , Tom Murtagh-nelson. Presidents Day | 10th November | To celebrate the first president , Tom Murtagh-nelson. *I was just wondering how come tom was the president before he was a citizen. Is this the wrong way round? :P --From Tozland (King Jasper 20:36, 18 January 2009 (UTC)) Danburnia page vandalized Danburnia page on MicroWiki was vandalized by this IP address this morning at 09:55. I put everything back successfully, and there shouldn't be any other sign of vandalism in your page now. You can eventually look at what the "bastard" did on your page just by watching your History page. --Cajak 12:09, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Did they ddoing again, and on bens (King Jasper 16:22, 23 January 2009 (UTC)) ---- Welcome I warmly welcome you back to the wiki, Danburnia. I hope that you can attend tonights GUM meeting. See the GUM talk page for the link Ramtak619 12:17, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Happy Daniel's day The Federal Republic of St.Charlie wished a great happy birthday to President Blackburn and a happy Daniel's Day to all Danburnian citizens. We hope you will be back as soon as possible. Yours truly, Alexander Reinhardt --Cajak 14:53, 12 April 2009 (UTC) The Grand Duchy of Flandrensis Greetings, The Grand Duchy of Flandrensis would like to establish diplomatic relations with Danburnia. I don’t find your mailaddress, could you please send a mail to Flandrensis@live.be so I can send you our official introduction. Respectfully, Grand Duke Niels I of Flandrensis The Republic of Alerther Greeting President Blackburn, My name is King Kevin the Noble from The Republic of Alerther. I would like to propose an alliance between our two nations. Our nation is quite new to this site, but we have acutally been around since 2000. This alliance would make a treaty of peace between our nations for years to come. Signed, King Kevin Firesnowball 21:21, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Statement Instructions Post your statement here. You need to respond to the accusation that you told Ben to abandon Communism and that I didn't force him. Diplomatic Relations Hello, I represent the Midget Nation-in-Exile and would like to know if you would be interested in establishing diplomatic relations with us. Feel free to reply on our talk page. MidgetMaster 09:24, January 7, 2010 (UTC)